micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Grand Duchy of Wefren
Wefren is a country founded on Amerikius 11th, 7318 (July 14th, 2019) by Jonah Nichols because he did not like the government of Stinocolus. He made this country to make it more left leaning and serious. It's first territory when it was founded was what used to be 2/3 of the state of Pawne in Stinocolus. It is 0.046 acres in size. History Amerikius 11th, 7318 (July 14th, 2019): Wefren is founded and given basic foundations. Later, a third of New Pawne is given to Stinocolus to make up for their loss. The first two political parties were established also; the Democratic party and Centrist Party. President Jonah on this same day also founded an alliance called the Micronational Democrat Alliance and joined it. Amerikius 13th, 7318 (July 16th, 2019): The senate is renamed to parliament because it was invalid for the job they were doing in the government. Also, Sealand was recognized as a nation by Wefren. The MDA is changed into the Liberty Coalition and the population of Wefren reaches 2 for the first time ever. Amerikius 15th, 7318 (July 18th, 2019): A tiny garden area of Jonah Nichols's backyard was annexed by Wefren from the UIE when Jonah asked the UIE if he could expand out a little. Amerikius 18th, 7318 (July 21st, 2019): After a conflict between Stinocolus and Nottingham Empire, Wefren became a protectorate of The Second Kingdom of Ticronvidia, whilst also puppeting West Stinocolus (former East Pawne) (region of the Dominon of Stinocolus). Basically, Stinocolus was a half puppet of Wefren. A new flag nicknamed "The Protectorial Cross" was also adopted. Amerikius 19th, 7318 (July 22nd, 2019): Under King Jahonnes Tyurukstein’s orders, the name of Wefren is changed from the Democratic Provinces of Wefren to the Ticronvidian Protectorate of Wefren. Amerikius 21st, 7318 (July 24th, 2019): Wefren got threats from Stinocolan parliament of an invasion but Viceroy Max dissolved the parliament. Stinocolus, however, still retained its allyship with Wefren. A referendum was also started to determine if Stinocolus should stay a protectorate, become independent, be annexed by Stinocolus, or become a puppet of the Nottingham Empire. Amerikius 23rd, 7318 (July 26th, 2019): Wefren loses its only puppet when West Stinocolus (East Pawne) was sold to the Kommarenze Tsardom. However, a few hours later East Pawne rejoined Stinocolus and was re-puppeted. Further into the day at approximately 6:30 PM CST, the referendum ended with 3 people wanting complete independence and 4 others wanting to stay a protectorate. Therefore, Wefren stayed the same. Amerikius 24th, 7318 (July 27th, 2019): Most of Africa was divided amongst the nations of AoMC (Wefren was an observer state due to being democratic). The claimed areas were turned into colonies and Port Cape, which took up about half of former South Africa, became Wefren’s first colony. Once again later in the day, Wefren was at risk of losing its only puppet when Stinocolus and the Kommarenze Tsardom were at war over West Stinocolus (East Pawne) and it became disputed. Amerikius 25th, 7318 (July 28th, 2019): West Stinocolus (East Pawne) was regained as a puppet when the Kommarenze Tsardom and Stinocolus's war ended with peace and Stinocolus claiming the land. The Kommarenze Tsardom was no longer allies with Wefren and was replaced with the Nottingham Empire. Amerikius 26th, 7318 (July 29th, 2019): Wefren and the Kommarenze Tsardom finally became enemies after an argument over the East Pawne territory dispute and the Nottingham-Kommarenze war. Amerikius 31st, 7318 (August 3rd, 2019): The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire (newly formed nation composed of the Nottingham Empire and Stinocolus) was sending threats to Wefren to re-unite. Government President: Jonah Nichols Parliament (Democrat Party): Luke Warren The president is the man in charge but they don't have as much power as a president in a republic (people have to agree on their decisions and impeachment is an easier process), the Parliament make laws, and the common people vote on them, majority wins. Presidential elections are held every 2 years, starting on July 14th and ending September 14th. So the next election starts July 14th, 2021. So far, an election system is not set up for parliament. Provinces Cities Colonies Political Parties Allies/Enemies Allies: Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire, Second Kingdom of Ticronvidia Enemies: '''Kommarenze Tsardom Religion The official religion of Wefren is Protestant Christianity. Laws Created Laws will not be added to history because they are passed very often. Law #1 (Amerikius 13th, 7318/July 16th, 2019): Citizens of East Pawne, Stinocolus can vote too because they are Wefrenese by blood. (100% For, 0% against) Law #2 (Amerikius 13th, 7318/July 16th, 2019): The minimum age to become a president is 13 and to join parliament is 11. (100% for, 0% against) Law #3 (Amerikius 32nd, 7318/August 4th, 2019): It is Illegal to kill the president or parliament members. (100% for, 0% against) Law #4 (Amerikius 32nd, 7318/August 4th, 2019): Big racism movements or segregation is banned. (62.5% for, 37.5% against) History of Flags Currency Here is a potential currency, the Wane. Currently the US dollar is in use. Calendar Since the President Jonah Nichols enjoyed making new calendar systems, the Gentibian Aeon (GA) calendar was made on Amerikius 25th, 7318 (July 28th, 2019). However the Gregorian calendar was still in use. It is based off of the first ever nation and the USA's creation. '''Months: Amerikius (36 days, 37 in leap years) (Begins July 4th) Neoseasyn (36 days) Automber (36 days) Erimus (36 days) Whinthmore (36 days) Libertober (36 days) Risenarry (36 days) Prepyrae (36 days) Pyrae (41 days) Conversion: AD: 5299 + Current Year BC: 5300 - Current Year Map Category:Micronations